


Dream a little dream of me

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Episode: s03e10 Dream a Little Dream, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, POV Second Person, Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa ha sognato davvero Sam nella 3x10. I dialoghi all'inizio sono originali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream of me

“Ehi, Sam.”  
La fai entrare in stanza, scocciato. Quella donna non ti è mai piaciuta: d’altronde la prima volta che vi siete visti, non ha esitato a spararti addosso.  
“Bela. Pensavo non ti saresti mai fatta vedere.”  
“Beh, sono piena di sorprese” ti dice con quell’odioso sorrisino sulle labbra; lei sa tutto, sa sempre tutto. Sarebbe anche affascinante se non fosse così odiosa. “Allora, sinceramente… vuoi sapere perché sono qui?”  
Ti si avvicina, le mani sulla cintura dell’impermeabile. Retrocedi di qualche passo, non ti fidi per niente. Magari ha un pugnale là sotto: Bela è peggio di un serpente a sonagli, molto più letale.  
“Ok” rispondi, fingendo tranquillità.  
“Per te.”  
Un attimo e l’impermeabile è in terra. Lei è davanti a te, con solo una sottoveste nera addosso. Distogli lo sguardo, tenti di mettere in riga i tuoi ormoni che ti urlano di saltarle addosso.  
“Che stai facendo?”  
“Non riesco a smettere di pensare a te.” La sua mano ti accarezza il volto; ripristini il contatto visivo e ci cadi con tutte le scarpe.  
“Cosa?” Le sue labbra sono morbide come avevi sempre pensato, profumano di buono. Di donna. “Sei sicura?”  
Eri convinto che preferisse Dean a te, come hanno sempre fatto tutte le donne. Insomma, lui sa sicuramente vendersi meglio di te: è bello, ci sa fare, sa cosa dire e come comportarsi. Tu… beh, sei bello certo, intelligente anche, ma non rientri nella categoria dei ‘tombeur de femmes’: quante conquiste hai all’attivo?  
Bela invece si sta offrendo a te, proprio a Sam Winchester.  
La sbatti sul letto e cominci a baciarla dappertutto, senza dimenticare un solo angolo di pelle. È calda, delicata, un corpo da sogno solo per te. Le apri le gambe, però ancora ti trattieni dal possederla. Vuoi sentire di nuovo il sapore di una donna; quello di Madison ormai è solo un ricordo lontano. Le baci l’interno delle cosce scendendo verso quel paradiso, vi affondi la lingua sentendo Bela fremere sotto di te. Sta gridando il tuo nome e la cosa ti eccita ancora di più. Le accarezzi i fianchi continuando a lambire il suo clitoride; ad ogni colpo della tua lingua lei risponde con un sobbalzo seguito da gridolini di puro piacere.  
Ti allontani provocandole un gemito di frustrazione che però le ricacci in gola con un bacio. Ti sdrai su di lei, strappandole di dosso quel pezzo di stoffa che comincia ad essere di troppo. Il suo seno ti si offre e tu non ti trattieni dal prenderlo tra le mani, mentre la tua erezione si spinge in lei.  
Bela geme, ansima, ti tiene prigioniero con le cosce strette ai tuoi fianchi.  
“Dillo ancora…” le sussurri all’orecchio.  
“Mh… cosa… cosa?”  
“Il mio nome…”  
Lei sorride, rivelando una schiera di denti bianchi e perfetti. “Sam…”  
“Ancora…”  
“Sam…”  
“Di nuovo…”  
“Sam…”  
Ti piace sentirla gemere il tuo nome mentre la fai godere. Ti piace sentirti amato, desiderato, preferito. Lei ti pianta le unghie nella schiena e si inarca sotto di te, sta per godere.  
“Sam!”  
Stavolta è la voce di Dean a chiamarti. Una parte di te lotta per ignorarla e concentrarsi solo sul piacere che stai provando.  
“Sam!”  
Ma è l’altra parte quella che prevale come al solito, quella che ama tuo fratello e lo mette sopra ogni cosa. Perché una donna va e viene, però l’amore di Dean per te non sarà mai in discussione.  
“Sam!”  
Apri gli occhi e il sogno, come è iniziato, scompare.


End file.
